baltofandomcom-20200222-history
Boris
Boris Goosinov, or Uncle Boris as he is called by Muk, Luk, and sometimes Balto, is a Russian-born snow goose who raised Balto from a pup. He is the tritagonist of the first film, the dueteragonist of the sequel and the second sequel while the third he was a plot point. He speaks with a heavy Russian accent. In the first film. He was voiced by the late Bob Hoskins and currently Charles Fleischer in the sequels. Personality Boris in the first film, had great faith in Balto when he left to save Nome. Boris also was afraid of the local bully Steele. In the 2nd film, Boris told Balto that even though he didn't want to believe it, Aleu would be half-wolf. Boris was also revealed to be superstitious and believed in mystical stuff. In the 3rd film he developed a crush on a goose named Stella, but lied about flying with her to hide his fear of heights. His habit is gulping nervously. So he is bad-tempered, outgoing, responsible, independent, serious, benevolent, organized, rational, intellectual, supportive, fatherly, protective, understanding, sympathetic, loving, careful, faint-hearted and feisty. Appearance Boris has the appearance of the average snow goose with white feathers with black tipped wings, tail-feathers and eyebrows, but has a little tuff on his head, and a slight crick in his neck. Also visible is his bags from age under his eyes, making him look quite old. Biography Early Years (Simon Wells intended) Boris was an outcast (like Balto) but he once found Balto and raised him. (Phil Weinstein intended) Little is known about his past. ''Balto'' Boris would be seen alongside Balto all the time. When Balto would go to town he would convined him to go with him but when they get there Boris would be worried very much on what's gonna happen to him. He later almost be beheaded until Balto ends up saving him but he is still worried about Balto and him wanting to be a sled dog. When he is separated from Balto he tries to find him only to see him running alongside the sled dog race and would scare him but when Balto is on the sidelines he shouts at him to just be on the sidelines. Once they reunit Boris wants to tell Balto something but he pauses but when Balto hears Rosy calling Jenna he would run to her then Boris would fallow him. Once they leave they would be antagonized by Steele but when Boris saw Balto getting angry he rushes in tells him that they should just leave. ''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' Coming soon ''Balto III: Wings of Change'' Coming soon Relationships Balto is Boris's adopted-son. Sometimes Balto would convince him to go into town, Balto even likes playing with him. but Boris was there for him, Balto also had a crush on Jenna but Balto was nervous of the results but Boris gave him motivation and hope that his "half-and-half" can presumably attract her as he wished he was half eagle. Boris would assest him in his dangerous adventure but if he was in danger Balto would protect Boris from danger even if it means putting his life in the line. When Balto went alone he ensures him that dogs can't do this alone but maybe wolves can. When Balto's gone, he worries about him so much but he's happy to see him coming back. Jenna Even when they hardly interacted, Jenna and Boris respect each other. Steele Even when they hardly interacted, Boris has hatred towards him as he antagonist him when he didn't do anything to him but he's also worried what he can do to Balto. Rosy Coming soon Muk & Luk Coming soon Aleu When Boris saw her, he wanted to know if She is more wolf than dog but Balto assures him that she's a dog but he'll be interrupted by her howl. when people didn't want to adopt her it was presumed that Balto and Boris toke care of her. Stella Coming soon }} Trivia *Boris's voice actors, Bob Hoskins in the first film and Charles Fleischer in the sequels, both starred together in Disney's and Touchstone's film Who Framed Roger Rabbit as Eddie Valiant and the voice of Roger Rabbit, respectively. *In the closed captions for Balto II: Wolf Quest, it says that Boris has a Yiddish accent. As in 'Balto" he has a Russian accent. *When Boris' describes himself, his last name is Goosinov. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Balto II: Wolf Quest Characters Category:Balto III: Wings of Change Characters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Birds Category:Appeared In All Three Movies